Proposal
by Beastmode953
Summary: Ash isn't very vocal about his feelings. His actions speak loud but will it be enough to keep her? He needs to leard. ashxmay satoharu advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

This is a two shot. Quite possibly also my last story. It may start angsty but i promise it wont end that way like my other stories. This one will have a happy ending. This chapter just went on so long i had to write a second chapter. Enjoy.

It was a warm summer night and they were driving through the Pallet freeway. Ash Ketchum and May Maple just got out of the gym and wanted to drive around for a bit. He had a Royal blue convertible and it was absolutely perfect for a nice breeze of air that night.

Aside from the background music playing,it was a nice quiet moment for the two young adults to enjoy each other's company. Ash isn't one to communicate his feelings too much but everyone knew how he felt about May. His actions spoke for himself. May loved to travel and be free to do as she pleased.

Thanks to Ash, she was going in the direction of life she wanted. They were there for each other at the right times without being too clingy. Which worked out perfect because of their already hectic schedule. There was just a tiny little problem. May went to school in Hoenn.

Aside from their countless skype calls, constant Snapchats, and daily texts this was the only time they had together. With that said,Ash took the long road home to extend their moment. As they continued to drive a song started to play that caught May's ear.

"Oh my god Ash i love this song!" May spoke breaking their silence. She turned the knob up higher to increase the volume. " You know this song right Ash? Sing it along with me!" She told his with that wonderful rosy smile of hers."

"No not really May. I barely know the words to this." Her boyfriend lied knowing he had no musical voice whatsoever. "But hey go ahead id love to hear you sing it so i know the words as well." He smiled back at her.

Of course Ash! Youd love this song!"

If he doesn't get the hint then nothing will. May Thought to herself.

May began to sing along.

 ** _105 is the number that comes to my head_**

 ** _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
_**  
 _Oh my god. Ash thought. Is she proposing to me?  
_  
 ** _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_**

 ** _That's precisely what I plan to do  
_**  
 _Shes planning to do it while we drive?_

 ** _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_**

 ** _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
_**  
 _I have my money right. And i can show you the finer things in life already.  
_  
 ** _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_**

 ** _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough  
_**  
 _Alright then May. Lets not rush please.  
_  
 ** _I'll say will you marry me_**

 ** _I swear that I will mean it_**

 ** _I'll say will you marry me  
_**

"Oh Arceus May!" Ash interrupted her singing before she could continue." Did i forget my phone at the gym? I think i left it there."

That was a stupid comment for Ash to make. The phone was attached to his touch screen radio. The song was obviously making him feel some type of way and he did not want to continue any longer. May knew and it just upset her.

"Its right in front of you Ash." May sighed. "There's no need to freak out. That preworkout must still be in your system."

With that said, the rest of the ride continued like it did before the song came on. It was quiet and breezy. Only difference was the vibe. It was awkward and made May a little chilly.

About five minutes later,they arrived at the Ketchum residence. Ash parked his car in the driveway and before he could get out and open May's door for her. She got up herself and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Gave him a good night and almost stormed in the house.

She kept her composure as best she could but they knew something was wrong. They both took a quick shower from opposite sides of the house, brushed their teeth and got to bed. As they lied down and set the blanket around them, they had the same thought.

 _I really fucked up.  
They thought_

The next morning, May got ready as quickly as she could. She had 2 hours to get to the airport and she was going as fast as she could.

In the meantime, Ash got up extra early that morning because he knew he messed up. They have known each other long enough to realize that May is always late to everything so Ash decided to prepare her breakfast.

She loved Orange Juice so he took the time to make it fresh squeezed just for her. Her favorite color was Light Blue and a few nights before he bought her an under armour water bottle and bag to match with that color. He filled it up with her favorite drink and decided to pack it in the bag among other things.

Among those things, he got her a bag of her favorite french onion sun chips and some home made Sushi. He went to the 24 hour market earlier that morning to get the ingredients and went on youtube for a step by step. He wrapped those up tightly so it wouldnt fall apart. For the finishing touches, he added a blueberry muffin which he knew was part of her favorite cheat meals.

He packed it all up and walked over to his car placing it on the passenger seat. Most of her luggage was already in the backseat and she had just one more bag upstairs with her. With not much time left, Ash decided he would go up and get her. As much as he wanted her to miss the flight, she had to get home because she started work the next day and can't miss this flight.

"May were late. How much longer until you're done?" Ash Yelled to her from the front door.

Surprisingly,May blitzed out the house right past him knowing,as usual,that she was late.

"Im already ready!" She spat back at him." Lets go Ash. I didn't even have a chance to get breakfast."

 _Wow. Will she be in for a surprise.  
He thought_

"Ash. Your gym bag is here. " May said holding up the bag."Where do you want me to place it?"

"May that's not mine. Its for you."

The young brunette looked puzzled at him and thought for a moment.

Dick. Do you really think some gym bag is going to make up for last night? She thought.

"Talk later May. Get in the Car."

They jumped in the car and Ash closed the hood of his car so her items wouldn't fly off. As he sped, she started to go items in the light blue gym bag.

Everytime you wear that bag you'll think of me.

She pulled everything out of the bag and couldn't help but drool over the food in the bag.

"I made that this morning while you slept. I got the sushi recipe from youtube and i made fresh orange juice from mom''s orange tree. I got the Water bottle for you because i know you love to stay hydrated. Its also your favorite brand and color."

After Ash got done explaining what was in the bag, May gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and remained silent the rest of the ride.

As they arrived to the airport, both their hearts started to beat. Neither knew what was to come to their relationship after all this happened. Not to mention they live in separate regions. Ash unloaded the rest of May's bags and gave her one last hug and kiss.

What do i do now? This is awkward.

"May i want to visit you next month. It's my turn to come visit you."

May looked up at him for a moment thinking about what she was going to reply. She didn't know how he really felt. He wasn't very vocal about it. On top of that, the long distance. Is it worth it?

"Ash you don't have to. I know you're fine. We will see each other in person again. I just don't know when."

They stared each other in the eyes for a moment and couldn't speak a word.

 _  
Is this a break up? Both thought to themselves as they stood there.  
_

Ash wasn't moving so as always May made the first move. She grabbed him by the cheek and Ash decided to close in for the kiss. May turned her cheek the last moment and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Bye Ash."

With that said she walked away to the airport and those words echoed in his head for years.


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Years Down in the future.**

It was around 10:30 pm and the night was filled with a chilly breeze in the city of Viridian. A man in his mid to late 30's was getting out of his nice black luxury car after a real long business trip. His family must have been asleep by now so he decided to park right in front of the driveway. The noise of the garage opening might wake someone up.

As he exited his car, he pressed a button to open up the trunk. Inside, he pulled out a nice travel duffle bag made of leather. It was a stylish bag that was big enough to fit a few days worth of attire and hygiene products but small enough to carry around on a plane. After years of flying,Ash Ketchum finally learned how to pack efficiently.

His current attire was that of a Blue Blazer which he could sport with any outfit he brought with him, a white dress shirt and some dark blue jeans. It was fitted to his muscular and cut body size and fit snug. Not too tight and not too baggy. He loved the business casual attire but he missed just being around the house sporting some shorts and a t shirt.

He closed the trunk of his car and proceeded inside his house. It was a beautiful modernly designed 7 bedroom house with 2 floors and a basement. There was so much him and his Wife wanted in their dream home that they decided to just have some extra rooms. Later on they were glad they did because those room would soon be occupied with family additions.

As Ash began to walk into the house, he heard some noise in the basement. I,ts late at night and everyone should be sleeping by now. He took out his key and unlocked the front door of his house. Shortly after he opens the door, something runs up to him and gives him a massive hug.

"Daddy you're home!" "A young brunette about the age of 12 ran up to him and squeezed the life out of him.

"Yes Kiara i am. Now why are you still awake? And why do i hear someone in the basement gym right now?" Ash replied while returning the hug his little girl gave him.

Simple things like hugs is what he lived for now. Before all he ever wanted was to be the very best. Sure he still does now but his wife and kids were his drive now and he could never imagine how his life would be if his live never ended up the way it did.

"Well daddy you see" Kiara began to explain to her dad who was certain she was going to find a way out of getting in trouble. "Everyone is still awake so its not just me! Kamilla is reading in your library and Alvin is in the gym working out. Im also pretty sure Mom and Adam are still watching a movie in your room!"

 _Here she goes again. Ash thought as he listened to his explanation._

Who was he kidding though? He could never get mad at this little girl. She was the spitting image of her mother. Well sure, she had more dopamine in her than her mother did and never seemed to run out of energy but they look so much alike. From the dimples in her rosy cheeks to the silky brown hair they both shared. Ash was almost afraid to imagine how many guys would pursue his baby girl in the future. Hell she could have guys all over her now. Thankfully her twin was in the same school as her to make sure guys didn't get too close.

"Well Kiara,whatever explanation you have, just make sure you get enough rest to get up for school ok?" He gave his daughter one last hug and a kiss on the cheek , told her he loved her and walked towards another door. That door led to a few stairs and led him to a basement filled with gym equipment.

This room had everything he needed to get a great workout in. It had racks for squat and different types of benches that fit any kind of exercise. It even had a row of free weights that ranged from 5 lbs all the way to 150 lbs. If you went in a little deeper there would be a few fighting equipment including a punching bag. And that was the source of the noise he heard from outside the garage.

"Alvin its 11 o clock in the middle of the night. If we had nearby neighbors,you would have woken up by now." Ash exclaimed as he walked up to a fit looking 12 year old beating on a punching bag.

His son Alvin had a little more muscle than his father did at his age. Ash and May got their kids into extracurricular activities early and made sure they would diversify their talents. This kid not only had talents but a body and a face to match. He had his mother's softer features and got his fathers determined eyes. Not only that, he was quick on his feet and quick with his remarks .

"Well its a good thing we don't have any neighbors then. Is that right dad?"

Without a second of hesitation Ash took a swing to his son's head which Alvin dodged quickly. Soon after, Ash followed with a side kick that connected to his son's stomach.

"Ow Dad. What the hell? I didn't think you would kick me!" The young Ketchum sat on the floor holding onto his stomach still in pain from his father's kick.

"Well you shouldn't assume son. And you need to watch that damn mouth of yours. That will get you in trouble that day." He explained as he helped pick his son off the ground where he way laying.

'Mom said i get my mouth from you though. And it was the first thing that popped in my head."

Ash sighed. He had a point. His mouth has gotten him in so much trouble in the past and his son has had his share of trouble with his mouth as well. As Ash picked his son up, he reached in and gave him a hug. It was like giving himself a hug. His mini me with muscles. Alvin was covered in sweat from hitting the bags all night and it got all over his blazer. Usually he would have been disgusted but at this moment he was just thankful to have his son in his life. He could never imagine how his life would be without this little man in his life now.

"Dad im fucking sweaty and need to shower. Can i go now?" Alvin said trying to get out of what seemed like a bear hug from his father.

Ash let go of his son and went to pick up the duffle bag he didnt realized he dropped when kicking his son. He straightened out his jacket and before he walked away he turned to his son.

"I love you son. Just want you to know that. Thank you for being a part of my life. "

'I love you too dad. Thanks for giving me life."

Ash walked up the stairs and had one more place to go before arriving into his final stop. He walked past a few rooms in the house including Alvins room and Kiara's room. He took a peek and saw that Kiara was sound asleep. Gave her another kiss on the cheek and said goodnight again. Ash felt he can never give his kids enough good nights. One day they'll be too old and not let him.

He left her room and began to approach his middle daughter's room. The lights still shone from the bottom of her door so he knew she was still awake. He opened the door and can see his little 9 year old sitting on her bed reading a book.

She didn't even turn her head like the other two. Her attention was too focused on the book that was in front of her. It was a bright orange and blue book from Ash's personal shelf and hes surprised she got her hands on it. It was the 48 laws of power.

"Kamilla,why are you still awake?" Ash asked his daughter as he reached into her bed for a hug. She had almost dropped her book cuz of her father but he had caught it. "And how did you get your hands on this book?"

"Daddy why are you still awake?" Kamilla responded to her father.

Kamilla had a mouth just like her father and older brother. But unlike her brother she was sick. Very sick. Her sugar levels were unbalanced and had to get weekly checkups. Ash and May gave attention to their 9 year old a little more than they did to the twins. Thankfully the twins were ok with it and also tended to their sister whenever she needed it.

Much like her sister, this one took after their mom on the looks department. You can definitely tell they were sisters and the only real difference was that she didn't have the chipmunk cheeks her sister had. Her face was a little leaner but it didn't make her any less beautiful.

"I wanted to say goodnight to you first Kam! I missed you. And you don't need to be reading this book yet. You're not even in middle school yet."

After a little back and forth, Kamilla finally gave in and Ash gave her a different book to read. The one she was reading had too much political stuff and it wasn't time for her too learn that yet. There's a time for that. Just like his other daughter, he kissed Kamilla good night and was ready to finally get to his room.

On the way he walked past Alvin and Kiara's room. He was going to check on Alvin but knew better. Alvin always locked his room when he's inside. He loved his privacy more than his sisters did. He finally arrived to his destination, after a few detours. As he got in, he received a greeting from the woman he loves.

"Wow it took you a while to get up here. I heard you get here an hour ago." A brunette in her thirties said. She was lying down on a bed not too far away from the door with a five year old boy in her arms.

Ash walked over to her in order to give a kiss . A little startled that a new person walked into the room, the little boy woke up and jumped into his father's arms.

"Daddy youre home! I missed you!"

"Hey buddy i missed you too." Ash picked up his youngest boy. He loved this little boy so much. It reminded him so much of himself when he was young. So adventurous and full of energy. It also gave Kamilla someone to look after. She needed it and loved having a little brother. He sat on one of the nearby chairs and carried his little boy.

"Ahem. Ash."

"Oh sorry May. I'm just in my feels today." He placed his son down and walked over to his wife. He placed his hand on her waist and the other on her cheek as he reached in for a kiss. "I missed you all May. It's only been a few days but that feels forever to me.

"I know Ash. We missed you too."

Ash started to freshen up and told his wife about everything that went on in his trip. Some of the matters he explained she didn't completely understand but was happy for her husbands success. As he finished getting freshened, he got in the bed with his wife and son. He fell asleep out of boredom. He reached in for May for a final kiss.

" Good night May i love you."

"I love you too Ash"

 _Wow How Lucky Can A Guy Get? I don't want to imagine what life would have been like iif i had given up on us._

 **At the airport. 15 years earlier**

May had finally settled into her seat. As usual,she made in there right in time not a second too soon. After a long morning,her stomach started to grumble. Realizing she still had the lime green under armour bag ash gave her she began to open it.

 _Hmm. Whats this?_

 _May opened the bag to see an envelope in the bag with all the goodies sealed inside with it_

 _She dug in he pocket to search for some car keys and sliced through the paper and took out a letter. She decided to read it after taking a bite of one of Ash's home made sushi._

 _Dear May,_

 _It was fun spending time with you this month. We definitely needed that. I know I'm not the best at expressing myself in person so i decided to write this instead._

 _Im happy you came to Kanto. To be honest,i wasn't really myself until you came to visit. I knew my goals and what i needed to do but something just wasn't clicking. Sure we've talked but having you physically here with me was somethibg special._

 _A feeling began to come back to me like when we used to travel together. You were traveling for the first time and it was my responsibility to lead the way. Before then, it felt like i was just being led by Brock and Misty. For the first time i felt responsible for you. And for Max._

 _It was my job to protect you and to teach you. And on top of that, ive had my own pokemon evolve in the process too. Its like they say. Pokemon take after their trainers. I guess in a sense you helped me evolve as well. And i needed to feel that again._

 _Seeing how you have grown in all these years has really inspired me to do better. You were once this young naive little girl. Now you are a young woman with certainty in her voice and posture. I loved everything about you then but growing up as well, ive found i love this new you as well._

 _Only Arceus can tell when we will physically together again so i decided to leave you with a few gifts to remember me by when youre out and about._

 _I got you a bag obviously and since you're always active it will come in very useful. It also comes with a water bottle to match so you can always fill your bottle when you're thirsty._

 _Also i know you love to bike. Here is a light so you stay safe at night and see where you're going. We both know how you get sometimes lol._

 _I also managed to get you a coffee mug with a blaziken in it since i know you love caffeine._

 _Last but not least. Theres this._

On the piece of paper, there was a little badge taped at the very bottom.

 _Here is my piece of the terracotta ribbon. This is my way of showing you that i will always be with you. Not half of me but all of me. Id love you to keep it all together for me. As a reminder of all we have gone through._

 _May thank you for being in my life. Keep in touch ok? I know i will._

 _Love ,_

 _Ash Ketchum_

May took one more bite of the sushi.

 _I can't with you Ash Ketchum._

A little tear came out of her eye. She knew he cared but he didn't always express it to her. He was always so busy talking about his goals and dreams. She couldn't tell if he really cared for her or if he just wanted her around just to have her around. It was a complicated feeling and she could not describe it. She was in her feelings right now not knowing what to think.

Then she got a text message. Right before the flight took off.

From Ash: Have a safe flight May. Message or call me when you arrive! I want to make sure you made it okay.

May took one last glimpse and took a nap.

Hours later, she arrived back to Hoenn. She was picked up by her mother. They spoke of her trip and all that she had experienced. All of it except Ash. He wasn't mentioned at all.

She arrived home . And she forgot to reply to Ash.


End file.
